Chapter 4 - Regrouped, Your Final Test Start’s Now
Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island somebody was scheming a deadly plan. "Now it's almost time. Timothy will be back today and something tells me he will be coming to Mystic Lake to get his precious pokémon." laughed A man looking at a pokémon. "Lu." said A pokémon in a corner of a cage whimpering and crying. "And when he does I will execute my plan. Timothy will regret the day he got me expelled from the Alchemy Academy." laughed The man ……………………………… Meanwhile the rest of the week went by as Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock continued to go to school till friday came. "Alright friday is finally here. It's the last day of school and the day everybody come's back." smiled Ash as he looked out his window. "Pika...Pi...Pi...Chu...Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu excited. "Yes I am, but I’m more excited to find out if I pass, who I’m going to be teamed up with, and who's going to be my jonin sensei." thought Ash "Chu...Pika...Pi." wondered Pikachu "Maybe, but...." smiled Ash as he jumped out of bed and got dressed. "Chu." said Pikachu "If we do get separated it will probably for the best. Misty and Brock are more than capable of taking care of themselves." smiled Ash He grabbed his hat off of the dresser and looked at it for a few minutes before putting it on. "Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped off of the bed and onto Ash's shoulder. "Alright then let's keep going. Brock and Misty are probably waiting for us." smiled Ash "Pika…Chu." nodded Pikachu Ash walked over to the window and jumped out it as it closed behind him. ……………………………….. Meanwhile in the school yard Misty and Brock waited for Ash under a large oak tree. "I wonder where Ash is?” wondered Brock "Knowing him he probably overslept." shrugged Misty "Yea maybe, but I wish he would hurry. I want to see who's going to be on a team with me." laughed Brock "Yea me to, but you know Ash move's at his own pace." laughed Misty Just then Ash and Pikachu appeared in front of Misty and Brock. "Sorry I’m late everybody I overslept." laughed Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Well your here now so let's go take a look at the bulletin board." smiled Misty and they started walking toward the school. "Guy's you know that this might be the last time that we're a team." mentioned Brock "Yea I know...it was the only thing I could think about last night." nodded Misty "Me to, but you have to look on the bright side. Even if we aren't paired up as a team we can still hang out as a team when we're not on missions." assured Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Your right! At least we'll be able to still see each other." nodded Misty "Alright then let's hold our head up high no matter what team we're in." smiled Brock They walked through the school door's and when they did they saw allot of other kids looking at papers on the bulletin boards. "Come on let's see if we can find the page for Mr. Minato's class." hurried Misty They started looking on the bulletin boards when all of a sudden the heard somebody calling their name's. They looked around and saw Micheal waving at them and they ran up to him. "I did it! I passed!" shouted Micheal "That's great! Who's your teammate's and sensei?" asked Ash "Let's see...my teammate's are Miguel Akuma, Sasha Neko, and our sensei’s name is Naveen Tenshi.” said Micheal "Let's see who's team we're on." said Ash They all looked on the paper until they found there name's. They saw that their name's were together in a box with passed beside them. "Alright I passed!" shouted Ash "Pika." smiled Pikachu "I did to!" shouted Misty "I knew I could do it." laughed Brock "That's great and it look's like your on the same team to." congratulated Micheal "That's awesome." smiled Ash "Yea look's like we get to stay a team after all." nodded Misty "But it doesn’t say who your sensei will be. Hmm...that's odd." replied Micheal "I wonder why?" asked Brock and all of a sudden the bell started to ring. "Come on and let's hurry to class." urged Ash They ran down the hallway behind the other student's to get to their classroom. When they got into the classroom they sat down just as Mr. Minato walked into the classroom holding a box. "Well class today is your last day as academy students. Today you will become genin so to congratulate you all working so hard to came this far." smiled Mr. Minato as he walked around passing out ninja head bands each with the symbol of the shadow village on it. "This is great." thought Ash looking at the head band. "Truly it is." smiled Micheal holding his head band. "Pika...Chu." said Pikachu as he touched the headband. "Now each of you will meet up with your sensei and assigned teammate's that was written in the location are of the sheet in each of your team's box's. Before i dismiss class I just have one final piece of wisdom for you and this goes for pokémon to. The aim of life is self development. To realize one's nature perfectly-that is what each of us is here for." smiled Mr. Minato and all of the student's started leaving. Ash, Misty, and Brock all walked up to Mr. Minato as he looked through his desk. "Hay Mr. Minato there wasn't a jonin instructor for our team?” asked Ash "The Hoshikage choose your sensei. She told me to tell you to go to Dragon Park to meet your sensei." said Mr. Minato "The park...I wonder why?” pondered Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Ok then." said Brock and they headed out of the classroom, out of the school and they headed toward the park. "I wonder why the park." said Ash to himself again. "Well it doesn’t matter." shrugged Misty "Yea we were headed toward the park today anyway." reminded Brock "I guess, but I still want to know who it is?” wondered Ash "Pika." said Pikachu ………………………………...... Meanwhile in the office of the hosikage Shia was looking out her room window as Jeena looked through a book. "Lady Hosikage are you sure you want those three to be his student's. It say's here that out of the hundred's of squads he has tested only five have passed his test. These‘s only a 10% chance that they‘ll pass. " said Jeena "Yes that is true. Out of all the squads he's tested only two have passed. His tactics are difficult to understand, but he is a very powerful assets to the village. If these three are as powerful as he thinks they are, then the reward will be worth the test." assured Shia "If you say so." nodded Jeena "Don't sound so down. Beside's Timothy is the one on requested to be their sensei personally." laughed Shia ………………………………... Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all continued to head toward the park and when they finally got there they saw Tanza, Haunter and Rodney waiting. "Hay Tanza, Haunter, Rodney we made it!” shouted Misty as they ran up to them. "So congratulation on passing everybody." congratulated Rodney "Thanks." They said "Well now all we have to do is wait on the rest of the group." smiled Tanza "And we have to wait on our sensei." said Misty "What do you mean? They didn't assign you one?" asked Rodney "Well the Hoshikage told us to meet him or her here at the park." said Ash "Uh oh! If you got who i think you got, then you all might be in big trouble." laughed Tanza "Why do you say that?" asked Ash "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu Just then Jamie, Eria, Alice, Kim, Hinta, and Aussa all appeared in front of them. "Hay we're back!” shouted Jamie "Good to see you all again." waved Tanza "Hunt." waved Haunter "Hay Rodney has Timothy made it back yet?" asked Alice "Pika." said Kim "Nope...but they should be here soon though." said Rodney "So Ash, Misty, Brock how did ya'll do on the exams?" asked Hinta "We passed with flying colors." laughed Ash "Chu...Pika." laughed Pikachu "That's good to hear." smiled Eria "Who made number one rookie this year?" asked Jamie "What's that?" asked Ash "Basically the number one rookie is a student or student's who score's very high marks in their class's." explained Jamie "Oh...I’m not sure." shrugged Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Well I’ll find out later." laughed Jamie All of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind that blew out of nowhere. "Hay look at that." motioned Aussa pointing at a cloud of smoke. Everybody looked at it and when the smoke cleared they saw Timothy, Kachu, Kira, Jin, Nikita, and Nina standing there. "Hay we're back." waved Timothy "Chu...Pika." waved Kachu on Timothy shoulder. "What up everybody." greeted Jin "Be...Be." waved Nikita "Me." waved Nina "Chu...Pika...Pi." waved Kira "Now the whole team is back." smiled Jamie as he and Timothy high-five each other. Alice ran up to him and gave him a big hug and he hugged her back as they both kissed. Kachu jumped off of Timothy's shoulder and he picked up Kim an started swinging her around while hugging her. Kira ran up to Ash, jumped at Pikachu and knocked him off of Ash's shoulder as everybody started laughing. "So Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock how was your time at the academy?" asked Timothy "It was fun." nodded Misty "This experience will help me become a better Pokémon Breeder for sure." nodded Brock "I learned a lot period. This experience is going to help me become a better trainer in the long run." laughed Ash "Pika." blushed Pikachu "Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Kira as she helped Pikachu back up to his feet. "Pi." blushed Pikachu scratching his head. "That's good to hear. You all had fun and learned allot of new things. Now let's put all that you've learn to the test." laughed Timothy "What do you mean by that?" asked Misty "Follow me." motioned Timothy "Uh oh." laughed Jamie "I said the same thing." laughed Tanza He jumped up and started to leap across the building heading northwest in the village. They followed him until they came into the middle of a lush green forest with very tall trees surrounding them. 'Why are we in Venom Forest?" asked Brock "We're going to play a simple game of tag." smiled Timothy "Tag…?" wondered Misty looking confused "Yes tag! The rule's are simple because all you have to do is tag me. You can use any technique of weapon to subdue me, but you have to touch me yourself or with your pokémon. Then and only then can you win." smiled Timothy "Why are we playing tag?" asked Ash "Pika?" wondered Pikachu "That is very simple question to answer. This is your final graduation exam! Are you ready." smiled Timothy To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 2 Content